Sing This Lie
by Ahria
Summary: A conversation between Lina and Gourry about love.  Slight LG and AZ if you squint. Oneshot


AN- This one-shot was written for the album underscore mix on LJ. It's not a song fic, though.

**

* * *

**

**Theme:** "And we sing this lie that's half way mine."

He released a soft sigh as he watched her from across their campsite. They'd sat in a comfortable silence for the last hour, but Gourry was growing bored.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, wiping the last of the oil from his blade.

"Huh?" Lina replied, the sound of his voice startling her out of her reprieve. "Oh. Nothing's wrong." He gave her a stern look that caused her to flush and look away. "I'm just, um, trying to figure out a new spell." He studied her face for a moment longer before shaking his head in the negative.

"Nope. That's not your figuring out magic face. That's your worrying face." He said, sheathing his sword.

"Excuse me?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, when you're figuring out magic, you're completely gone. You always look completely caught up in it and you never hear me when I talk to you."

"Alright." She said slowly, uneasy at his perceptiveness. "What makes you think I'm worried about something?"

"You only chew on your bottom lip like that when you're worried." He answered simply. "So are you going to tell me?"

"It's… um… about Amelia."

"Is she okay?" Gourry asked, concern lighting his features.

"She's fine." Lina reassured him. "She's in love with Zel."

"Yeah… and?"

"And she wants to tell him."

"So what's stopping her?" he asked, slightly confused.

"She has no idea how he feels about her so she's afraid it'll ruin their friendship."

"But she has nothing to worry about. He's in love with her too." Gourry said with a shrug.

"_She _doesn't know that." Lina replied, exasperation creeping into her voice.

"So just tell her." The blonde said as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"He's never actually said it, so I can't tell her that as a fact."

"It's so obvious, though."

"Not to her!" Lina snapped, wanting to throttle him.

"You two have made it so complicated." He mused.

"Love _is _complicated." The redhead replied with a sigh, knowing she should end the conversation there and just go to bed.

"How? You either love someone or you don't and then you either tell them or you don't."

"Oh, what do you know?" she huffed, glaring at him.

"I know she'll regret it if she doesn't tell him." He said quietly, leaning back against his pack and closing his eyes.

"Have you ever been in love, Gourry?" Lina asked softly, regretting the question as soon as it had left her mouth. 'Such a dangerous question,' the blonde thought to himself as he contemplated his answer. Opening his eyes, he studied her closely. She was chewing on her bottom lip again.

"I love lots of people!" he answered brightly. "My parents, my brothers, my-"

"You know that's not what I meant, you jellyfish!" she interrupted, fighting the urge to fireball him and be done with it. He sighed and closed his eyes again. Gourry was silent for so long, the sorceress hoped that he'd just forget the question and fall asleep. As she waited, she envisioned every answer that he could possibly give her, and suddenly felt her stomach drop. She wasn't ready for any answer he could give her. When his eyes finally slid open, they were unreadable.

"Yes." He murmured softly. "And I'm not telling you anything else."

It took Lina a moment to register what he said, and finally she smiled. That was the best answer he could have given her. It didn't freak her out, but it did give her hope, and that was good enough for now. Knowing the response he expected from her and secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't answer her, Lina threw herself into her role.

"With who? Did you tell her? Did she-"

"A gentleman doesn't talk about things like that." He cut her off.

"Since when have you been a gentleman?" she scoffed.

"Name once when I wasn't." Gourry countered.

"What about all the times you've felt me up?"

He thought a moment before giving her a roughish smile.

"Fine. I'm a gentleman most of the time. I'm definitely being one today."

"I'm going to get you to tell me eventually." She told him.

"You will." He agreed. "But not today."

"You really irritate me." She informed him as she tossed herself down onto her bedroll.

"But you keep me around." He replied with a smile. "So, have you ever been in love?"

Lina had never been more grateful for the cover of night. She was sure the color of her face matched her hair.

"Like I'm gonna tell you." She told him, rolling on to her stomach to face away from him. He laughed good-naturedly.

"What are you going to tell Amelia?" Gourry asked, settling into his bedroll.

"What? Oh! Amelia… I'm going to tell her just to do it."

"Tell me how that turns out."

"She'll probably chicken out. Don't say anything about this the next time we see her."

"I hope she doesn't. Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Good." Lina murmured. "Good night, Gourry."

"'Night, Lina."

With one lingering glance at her small for, the blonde drifted off to sleep.

**END**

* * *

What did everyone think? This is the first time I've ever written non-angst Slayers, and I'm really proud. ;; Please review and tell me how I did. Thanks!


End file.
